The Keeper of the Rings
by Zurizip
Summary: Ah yes, *C20* I luv drem sequences, they are so easy...
1. Disturbing News

Hello! Everything you recognize is Tolkien's. ummmmm The language that they say is Queyna isn't, its words I made up, sorry bout that. Ummmm I Think that's all, if i've forgotten anything, please tell me. Please review when done. Please?? With whip cream and a cherry on top?? ::gets out cool whip:: Ok Thankyou! Now, Folks, Start your Engines! And They're off!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Annundaeiel, he wishes to see you."  
  
"I know, the trees have been telling me since the sun showed her face."  
  
"Then why do you not go?"  
  
She looked at the grass under her feet, and then at the face of her long time friend, Maegmariel. Her friend's eyes shone green against her dark hair, the trademark of her family. Often Annundaeiel had wondered how her family was dark, while the rest of the Mirkwood elves were fair. Now though, her mind was on Her other friend, and what he had to say.  
  
"Annundaeiel?"  
  
Meagmariel looked into the face of her friend, thinking of much the same things, with the exception that she was thinking of how it would effect her friend.  
  
"Annundaeiel, what is wrong? Why haven't you gone to see him before?"  
  
"I know what he has to say, and that is why I do not go to him."  
  
Maegmariel sighed.  
  
"You will hear it from his lips sooner or later, there is nothing you can do to stop it."  
  
Looking up at the tree boughs above, Annundaeiel said  
  
"I know, but I wish that I could."  
  
Stepping out of the shadows, Meagmariel crossed the space between them, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Annundaeiel, I know he does not wish to leave either of us, and given the chance I know he would not go, but…"  
  
"Thranduil cannot go, and only one of the true royal family can go."  
  
"Then you know what the messenger brought news of."  
  
Annundaeiel looked around at the grove of trees they were sitting in, and remembered the night before, Her friend leaving was not the only reason she was afraid.  
  
At first she had not been surprised when a strange elf had ridden into the forest, they did so often, looking for one thing or another. But when she saw the fear that draped over him like a cloak and the slashes on his face, she had become afraid. The slashes were made by orcs, some of the wounds were old, but some were no older than twenty minutes. Orcs did not often pursue a single rider; she wondered what tidings had drawn them to chase this one.  
  
As she was thinking the elf saw her.  
  
"Madame Elf!" he cried "I have ridden many long leagues to seek one Thranduil Greenleaf, King of Mirkwood, I bring tidings from the southern part of his kingdom."  
  
Annundaeiel had eyed him, measuring the truth in his words, the last part was true for certain, the horse was obviously of Mirkwood decent. Horses of Mirkwood were rarely stolen by anyone; the robbers were simply thrown off.  
  
"What tidings do you bring of Mirkwood?"  
  
She let the question in her mind linger in the air, what tidings could be so ominous that orcs would chase you?  
  
"My message is for the ears of Thranduil alone"  
  
Annundaeiel had sighed heavily, feeling she was going to regret what she was about to do, but also knowing she had to do it.  
  
"Very well, dismount your horse, I will lead you to him."  
  
Shaking herself into the present Annundaeiel looked at Maegmariel with dead eyes.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"How? It was very secret, no one knows, not even I, though rumors are flying like bats at night."  
  
Again Annundaeiel was volted into the past, leading the elf to Thranduil and hearing the tone of his voice as he made his introduction. Curiosity had overcome her, as it often did.  
  
She had crept around the trees to try to peer into the glade where she thought the two were standing. When she realized that to see and hear, she would have to climb the tree that was hiding her, she cursed under her breath. The tree was already displeased with her presence, and it could easily give her away. But it had not done so before, and she believed it would not now, provided she got its permission to climb. Reluctantly, the tree agreed, and she climbed up, taking care not to break off a single leaf, as that would only serve to anger it, which was the last thing she needed.  
  
When she reached the boughs tall enough to see from, she realized that there were not two, but three elves there. The strange elf, King Thranduil, and her friend Legolas, who also was Thranduil's son.  
  
As the three took part in introductions, the elf's voice came to her ears.  
  
"My lord Thranduil, I bear a message from southern Mirkwood, The message is for your ears alone."  
  
"My son Legolas is to be trusted as I am. Now, Will you please give me the message?  
  
The elf bowed to Thranduil saying  
  
"I am sorry sir," and bowing to Legolas said "and if I have caused offense to you son I apologize, but my orders are clear, My message is to be given to Thranduil Greenleaf, King of Mirkwood."  
  
There had been a long silence in which only the singing of the birds was heard, Annundaeiel had raised her eyebrows, few dared stand up to Thranduil, no matter what the orders. Although he was a kind and fair ruler, it was this trait that reminded her that he was king, and not simply the true father of one of her best friends and the foster father of the other.  
  
Thranduil broke the silence first.  
  
"Legolas is my son and counselor, he will also be king someday and I wish him to learned the ways of kings."  
  
Annundaeiel had rolled her eyes. The first two parts were true enough, Legolas was Thranduil's son, and he did turn to Legolas for advice when it was needed, but Legolas could have taken over as king more than 100 years ago, he simply did not really want to.  
  
The elf thought about it, and finally gave in.  
  
"Very well, but you must be perfectly sure that this is told to no other person."  
  
Annundaeiel had shrunken back at this, suddenly feeling very exposed, but she knew it was to late, even as she did it. Legolas had seen her. Expecting the tree to shake her off at any moment, she had cringed. But no shaking came; Legolas had merely turned his attention back to the elf.  
  
"Annundaeiel!"  
  
As if waking from a dream, Annundaeiel rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Annundaeiel, please, what is wrong, what troubles you so."  
  
"He must leave."  
  
Meagmariel sat silently, she knew this quite well. After her parents had been slain in an orc raid, Thranduil had taken her under her wing. Thus, she heard things earlier than most of the wood. Right now though, all she knew for certain was that Legolas was leaving. It was said that he was off to Rivendell, to learn the ways of the elves there, but that would not shake Annundaeiel so badly.  
  
"The news the messenger brought, what was it?"  
  
Annundaeiel looked at her friend,  
  
"I dare not tell you, for it is to horrible, anyhow, you will find out soon enough."  
  
The news that Annundaeiel could not reveal effected her so much that Meagmariel found that she didn't really want to know. Annundaeiel was not one to be shaken, and this obviously had.  
  
"When does he leave?"  
  
Annundaeiel did not answer. She was thinking of the conversation she had overheard the night before. The present blended with past, and she heard it as if she were there again…  
  
The messenger cleared his throat and said  
  
"Thranduil, I have grave news, hoards of orcs have been attacking the borders of southern Mirkwood since the end of summer. A messenger who demands our allegiance and support continually pesters us. He also promises much knowledge and the rings of old, should we find a small golden ring, a trifle, which his master desires. Also, he speaks of a halfling by the name of Baggins, claiming him the thief of this ring.  
  
Two parts of the message surprised Annundaeiel, The rings of old, she did not dare think of them, as they were the reason her parents were dead. Two of them were accounted for still, but the dark lord had regained one when her parents had been killed. The second thing made her gape.  
  
Baggins, she had heard that name before. Someone by the name of baggins had been in Mirkwood 60 years ago, what had they called him? A hobbit, that was it. She had been living in southern Mirkwood at the time though, and had heard only wild rumors, which she no longer believed.  
  
Apparently the news had caught Thranduil offguard as well. Legolas looked as bewildered as she felt.  
  
"Your borders are under attack?"  
  
Thranduil asked  
  
"Yes My lord, many strange things have happened as well, the messenger is only the beginning. Two of our horses disappeared a while ago, the best of their line, both black; Swarms of birds that resemble ravens swamp us periodically, or fly high overhead; And specters and other strange creatures wander the night, we dare not go out past sundown."  
  
Thranduil sat down heavily, his face shadowed.  
  
"What does the messenger say?"  
  
"That for a small golden ring his master will provide for us the rings of old and the knowledge to speak the languages of all middle earth."  
  
The messenger paused, thinking. Silence followed him, then as if to fill the endless quiet, he said  
  
"He also speaks of a halfling named baggins, and says that he stole the ring I spoke of earlier"  
  
Thranduil stood, and started to pace.  
  
"Does the messenger speak of anything else?"  
  
"Just to ask whether we say yea or nay"  
  
"And nothing else?"  
  
"No, he says nothing, but we have found strange messages with the orc captains we have found."  
  
Thranduil's face seemed to sink much like Annundaeiel's heart.  
  
"What do they say?"  
  
"It is in a very old form of Queyna, we know only that much, we are at a loss for its meaning."  
  
Annundaeiel leaned forward; she had learned Queyna at a very young age, for an elf. Her parents had begun to teach her when she was 352 years old. In her 2,541 years, she had never heard it spoken by anyone, save Legolas, who had learned it from his father.  
  
Anxious to help, the messenger said,  
  
"Though we do not know the meaning, we have guessed the pronunciation,  
  
'Flong singlay zem sile kiy,  
  
Flong singlay zem orong kiy,  
  
Flong singlay zem yirray kiy ilf sund mah leas hlotahnass kimday kiy.'"  
  
Annundaeiel took the moment of silence to run the sentence over in her mind. The accent was atrocious. When she did, she froze.  
  
1 ring to rule them all, 1 ring to find them  
  
1 ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
  
  
  
The elf looked around, wondering at the faces of the two elves before him, one solemn, and one confused. Annundaeiel was then sure that he hadn't any clue what he had just said.  
  
"So, it has returned."  
  
Thranduil sat down, muttering to himself.  
  
Legolas glanced up again, this time catching her eye. In this glance she felt his fear and confusion, and knew he felt hers. Her surprise at Legolas' silence was only surpassed by her bewilderment at hearing a part of a poem that she had known since childhood.  
  
By Elven terms, it was very short, but she had learned it by heart. She still remembered hearing it from her mother's lips when she was very young:  
  
Three rings for Elven kings under the sky  
  
Seven for the dwarf lords in their halls of stone  
  
Nine for mortal men doomed to die  
  
One for the dark lord on his dark throne  
  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie  
  
1 ring to rule them all, 1 ring to find them  
  
1 ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie  
  
Annundaeiel knew that Sauron had been destroyed by Isliudor, but had always thought that the ring that was said to hold his power had went along with him, apparently, this was not so. Thranduil finally spoke,  
  
"This is indeed grave news, I know not what to though. A message needs to be sent to Elrond of Rivendell. However, I cannot go."  
  
This took all present, and hidden by surprise, the messenger raised his eyebrows, Legolas Looked sharply at his father, and Annundaeiel stiffened, a member of the royal family should go, she knew that, but if Thranduil did not go… she cut off the thought before it got any farther.  
  
"My lord Thranduil, why not?"  
  
Thranduil looked at the messenger, and then at Legolas.  
  
"I must watch over my kingdom in this time of turmoil, if you tell the truth, orcs will soon come to the northern forest. My son will go in my place, for now, come, and let us tend to your wounds. You shall leave together in three days time."  
  
Legolas looked stunned. Her fears confirmed, Annundaeiel's heart dropped to the ground. The Elf bowed to Legolas and departed with the king, discussing travel issues.  
  
Legolas and Annundaeiel sat staring at each other for a very long time. Finally, Legolas broke the silence.  
  
"Annundaeiel, I…."  
  
But he got no further than that; Thranduil's voice rose above the trees.  
  
"Legolas, come, we must make travel preparations for you both!"  
  
Past faded into present, and Annundaeiel found herself looking into her friend's emerald green eyes.  
  
"Annundaeiel LaSinglo, when does he leave?"  
  
The usage of her full name brought her back to the present.  
  
"Maegmariel, I do not believe that name is safe any longer."  
  
Maegmariel sat back. To hear Annundaeiel say that was as good as saying they were falling on hard times in middle earth. Never, as long as Maegmariel had known her, had Annundaeiel asked that her last name not be used, which in common speech meant 'of the ring'.  
  
Once though, Annundaeiel had mentioned that her parents had been forced to hide their name, but that had been… No. No it couldn't be. And yet…  
  
"It has returned. The ring of power has returned."  
  
She said it as a statement, not as a question. Her feelings told her she was correct.  
  
Annundaeiel sadly smiled.  
  
"Your insight is correct, I only hope that you will not soon regret it."  
  
Maegmariel rose  
  
"As do I. Please Annundaeiel, he is afraid you are angry at him, tell him it is not so."  
  
Annundaeiel put her head in her hands.  
  
"By my own will, I cannot bear it, but for you my friend, I will."  
  
"But why? Why can you not see him?"  
  
"Because, every time I get a glimpse of him now, I feel it will be my last."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. A Pleasent Suprise

Well, here's the second chapter.  
  
Sarah, do I really need to say it?  
  
Anything you recognize is Tolkien's. I think that's it.  
  
And now, On with the show!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Maegmariel, Please! Why won't she see me? And will you please stop curtsying, you're my sister!"  
  
Maegmariel curtsied yet again, smiling to herself, the prince's aversion to royal treatment was well known throughout the forest.  
  
"No, I will not stop curtsying, for if your father comes in a catches me not doing so, he will surely shoot me where I stand."  
  
Legolas smiled, knowing his friend was right, and sorely wishing she wasn't.  
  
"So he would, but you are avoiding the subject! Why will she not see me?"  
  
"She is afraid for you, I know no more than that."  
  
Legolas sighed, he knew that Maegmariel knew more, as surely as he knew his own name. However he also knew that when pushed, Maegmariel turned as mean as a hornet. He had known her for more than 1,000 years, and those years had thought him well.  
  
Weighing the chances of getting anymore out of her, he decided to take the dangerous road.  
  
"I am afraid as well, and I know what she fears, but I do not think I could bear it if she was afraid to so much as look at me."  
  
At first Maegmariel had smirked at the likeness of her two friends' words, then she looked surprised. With a start, she remembered that he had an eleven magic often refereed to as Sinat. It was a rare magic, but Legolas, Annundaeiel and she herself had it. In Annundaeiel it came from her Lorien bloodlines, in Legolas, the same. No one had ever mentioned the origins of her own magic.  
  
Sinat, or The Sight in common speech, was not showy. Rather it came in the form of subtle mind reading, not precisely reading, but that was often how man described it. It was more like feeling emotions, fear, hate and happiness. Also, the person with the magic could feel the presence of others, and if the magic was strong enough, find someone. Often though, the magic was so subtle that the bearer often forgot about it.  
  
Since the traits of Sinat were common enough in elves, unless the magic was particularly strong, such as with the three friends, it seemed that one only had keen senses. In men and other species however, it was much more visible, and usually required training.  
  
Still, Maegmariel was surprised. Having Sinat also shielded you from others with the same magic.  
  
"How did you…"  
  
Legolas waved his hand, tired of playing with her mind.  
  
"You have forgotten Annundaeiel's story, I speak the old languages as well, have you already forgotten those endless lessons?"  
  
Maegmariel's face lit up with understanding, and then she gasped.  
  
"You sneaky…"  
  
For the first time in the entire conversation, Legolas grinned.  
  
"Annundaeiel is not the only one who can eavesdrop well, I was quite surprised that she did not sense me, I suppose she was a bit preoccupied."  
  
Maegmariel smiled, pretty sure that her friend had sensed him and just hadn't said anything. Annundaeiel and Legolas had always been the exception to the rules, even in magic. They were able to feel each other, though they were not supposed to be able to, as they both had Sinat.  
  
"So why, dear brother, did you ask in the first place?"  
  
"Curiosity."  
  
Maegmariel sighed, exasperated and mildly annoyed with her friend and brother. He, as well as Annundaeiel and sometimes herself were well known as mischief-makers and eavesdroppers. She was different from the two, in that she was more of a matchmaker. Annundaeiel and Legolas often teased her about it, however she knew that they meant no harm and took pride in her station. She was suited to the job anyway; Sinat gave her the power to see who would go well together, though with her brother and her best friend, she was at a loss. She had always sensed something more than friendship connecting the two. They could sense each other, even when their magic was not supposed to work that way, since they had meet. She had often pondered this thought, but had decided in the end that there were two truths. They would never admit it to themselves, and most of all each other. Well, not unless she had something to say about it, which, of course, she did.  
  
She was about to inform Legolas of her annoyance, when Thranduil walked in. Maegmariel curtsied, though she was his adopted daughter, she still had to show respect.  
  
"Maegmariel, I need you to prepare a horse for the ride to Rivendell"  
  
"Pardon me my lord, but why only one?"  
  
Thranduil smiled  
  
"My son need not go, I have decided he does not need to go"  
  
Thranduil savored the gape that he got out of his son; he rarely got any emotion out of him, and then turned to leave saying  
  
"Hurry my dear, we must not delay, he leaves day after tomorrow."  
  
Maegmariel curtsied to her brother and left, leaving Legolas slightly stunned at his father's change of mind, it was not like him at all. 


	3. Strange happenings in Mirkwood

Ha Ha Ha! Aren't you all proud of me? Three chapters already. Wait a sec, is anyone besides Sarah there? Oh well. ( I feel so unloved.  
  
Ok anything that's Tolkien's, is Tolkien's, and if you can't recognize it, then why are you reading this?  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night, after carefully avoiding the royal family, Annundaeiel took a walk. Like a wisp of wind she ran down the hall from her bedroom, winding through the convoluted hallways of the palace. Finally she came to the exit and slipped out into the darkness.  
  
The fresh air played with her hair and dress. As she walked, she kept a sharp eye on the trees. She carried an elven dagger, and could handle the creatures of the wood, but if she came upon a band of orcs, who rarely traveled in groups of less then twenty, she would be sorely outnumbered.  
  
Lost in thought, Annundaeiel let her feet take her where they would. When she came out of her slight trance, she found herself in a secluded glade. She recognized it, and was immediately on her guard. This was where the creature Gollum was held. But where were the guards. She decided they were in the trees a little ways off. She shrugged it off totally when she heard heard a hiss, and a voice that was obviously the prisoner's  
  
"Yesssss my precious, the nasty elves comes to pick on us, but we is being good my precious, we is being very good for mean elves."  
  
Annundaeiel winced at the voice and turned around to face it.  
  
"I come not to torture you creature, but for my own solitude, but since I find you, I shall take my leave."  
  
"No! No! Smeagol will be good! Smeagol will be good! Just don't leaves us! There are terrible things coming, yes there are. Nasty things come for us do they not precious?"  
  
Annundaeiel stopped and felt around, and to her dismay, found that he was correct. There was something horrible afoot, orcs.  
  
Quickly, she alerted the guards, she had been correct in thinking that they were in the nearby trees. It was good that they did not need to bind the creature, it screamed when anything of elven make touched its skin.  
  
After alerting the guards, she ran back to her rooms. Once there, she grabbed her bow. She was just about to walk through the door when she ran into something.  
  
"Oof! Annundaeiel, you ought to look more carefully where you are going!"  
  
"Maegmariel, you surprised me! I thought you were…"  
  
She let her voice trail off.  
  
Maegmariel grinned evilly, reading her friend's face like a book.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Annundaeiel shook her head, that had been who she was thinking, but she would never admit as much to her friend.  
  
"No matter, orcs are coming, grab your bow!"  
  
Maegmariel's eyes widened, but she started off to her room, Annundaeiel behind her.  
  
"Orcs, in the northern wood? But I did not hear them, and how do you know?"  
  
Annundaeiel smirked,  
  
"You will not believe me when I tell you, but it was that creature that warned me of them first."  
  
"That, thing? Warned you of danger?"  
  
"More for its own safety then mine I am sure."  
  
They reached Maegmariel's room; she ran in and got her bow. They took off to the glade where Gollum was, but they were to late, the 'attack' was over. The guards had formed a small circle around Gollum. The captain was in the middle, questioning a quivering Gollum.  
  
"Tell me you wretched creature, did you call the orcs to you?"  
  
Gollum was writhing on the ground, his voice a barely audible speak, even to the ears of the elves.  
  
"Smeagol was good! We did not call Nastys to us, no precious we did not!"  
  
Annundaeiel's pity for the creature took over, she was quite sure that the thing had had nothing to do with the attack, if it could be called that. The orcs had been unusually quiet and had scared away easily by the looks of it.  
  
"Please captain, it had nothing to do with it."  
  
"And how, dear lady, do you know this?"  
  
The guard looked at Annundaeiel, doubt and a touch of mirth showing in his eyes.  
  
"I was here before the attack, the thing you see before you warned me of the danger to come"  
  
"You were the one who called out to us!"  
  
Annundaeiel turned to the speaker. He was a relatively young elf, about 1,500 years.  
  
"Yes Nilcrabnion, I am. As soon as I realized he was correct, I alerted you, and ran to get my bow."  
  
She indicated the bow, still in her hand. The captain was no longer amused, in fact, he was suspicious.  
  
"And why were you out here at this time of night?"  
  
Annundaeiel's eyes flashed  
  
"You need not worry of my allegiances captain, I was simply enjoying the night, and wandered into this place."  
  
The guards, slightly intimidated, took a step back and got the hint.  
  
"Very well, unbind him"  
  
Before they had a chance to do so though, an orc's arrow flew through the air and buried itself in the opposite tree. Annundaeiel smoothly drew an arrow from her quiver, put it to the string, and released it in the direction from which the other had come. A strangled cry was emitted. It was a single orc, seemingly left behind from the rest, but something tickled the back of her mind.  
  
"Annundaeiel, there is something very strange about this, I can feel it."  
  
"As can I Maegmariel, but I cannot put my finger on it."  
  
"We should probably go back, if they orcs attacked the castle, they will need our help in cleaning up." And with that, Maegmariel started back  
  
Annundaeiel sighed; cleaning up was messy, especially when orcs were involved. She did not enjoy it at all, and she still had a strange feeling.  
  
"No time to think about it now" she muttered, and ran to catch up with her friend. 


	4. Musings

::Looks at barren place that is reviewer land:: (! WAHHHHH!! SURLEY THERE IS SOMEONE OUT THERE BORED ENOUGH TO READ THIS STORY!!!!!!  
  
Sarah AKA AtheniaKitty(take a leaf out of her book, she's the only reader, and therefore the only reviewer, or is she?), ummmmmmm OK.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Legolas woke with a start, feeling something wrong. He sat up for a second and then lay back, thinking it to be a dream. Just as he had done so, he heard a cry.  
  
"Yrch!"  
  
Jumping out of bed, Legolas quickly dressed his mind racing. The cry had come from the other side of the castle, but why had he not heard the orcs in advance? Orcs were noisy and uncarefull. Their strength was in numbers, not in stealth.  
  
Legolas grabbed his bow and headed for the wall. However, by the time he got there, all of the orcs had been killed or chased off. Puzzled, he went in search of someone that could tell him what had happened. Seeing the wall captain, he went to him.  
  
"Afrairnion, what happened? I heard the cry of orcs but the only orcs here are the ones that have been killed."  
  
The captain sighed, and looked at Legolas. He was just as confused as the prince, and Legolas knew it.  
  
"The orcs are being," he paused, searching for the words "peculiar."  
  
Seeing that that answer would never satisfy him, Afrairnion went on,  
  
"They attacked quietly, and quickly. There were only about ten, very strange. When our archers shot three of the, the rest fled. Their armor was all black, and they were obviously using the cover of darkness."  
  
In the back of his mind, Legolas felt something totally wrong. This was not the way of orcs, slinking and sneaking. They almost seemed to be trying to sneak into the kingdom, but what had possessed them to think that they could do that? There was something else wrong as well, when trouble came, Annundaeiel and Maegmariel were more often than not the first ones on the scene. So where were they now?  
  
"Afrairnion, have you seen my foster sister? Or have you seen Annundaeiel?"  
  
The guard smirked, the three were quite a trio, and he had been surprised that they had not shown up with him. Maegmariel he knew because he was the prince's foster sister. Everyone had been slightly surprised when Thranduil had taken the small elf in, but her parents had been courtiers, so the surprised had passed quickly. Annundaeiel was more of a story though. Her skill at archery had landed her a place in the guard when she had first shown up, and Afrairnion had been her captain then, he still remembered her sense of humor. She had been able to insult and thank you in the same sentence, and had done so to him often. When it had become apparent that she was in need of better training to reach her potential, she had been put in a class that was taught by Thranduil himself. There, Maegmariel, Legolas, and Annundaeiel had meet, and created a tight friendship. Now, it was surprising not to see them together. However, now that he thought about it, Afrairnion had not seen the three together for two days now. Frowning, he said  
  
"At the moment, I believe that they are on the ground, trying to work out what is going on."  
  
Legolas moved to go to them, but the guard stopped him.  
  
"Legolas, I do not believe it is safe for you quite yet, we still have no notion of the orcs intentions."  
  
Legolas sighed, he knew that the elf was right, but wished that he could go to his friends. Annundaeiel was still avoiding him. Obviously, Maegmariel had not told her of the change in plans. He wondered what that could possibly do. A thought came to his mind, and steady grew. Could she be… no, she'd never do that. At least, he didn't think she would do that, even if it was her specialty. Somewhere in the back of his mind though, he wished his sister would.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Now what do you suppose that THAT was about? Ok Ok, I know, it's probably obvious. But I'm a sucker for that type of stuff, if you don't know what I'm talking about, just keep reading. 


	5. The Birth of a Plan

Ok peoples, I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry if this chapter is pure fluff, but it was better than it could have been. Trust me on that one. Personally, I am slightly surprised at how it came out! Soooooo ummmm all characters are Tolkiens, except for the ones that are mine, I hope you recognize them, cause I sure ain't gonna point them out! Again im really sorry if this chapter seems a tad fluffy, but I promise, once Legolas gets out of the woods, we'll be, ummmm out of the woods ;-) lol! Ok ok ok, on to the story!  
  
* * * * * * * * * ** **  
  
The next day dawned on an extremely foggy forest. The mist seemed to cling to everything, including Annundaeiel. This was her favorite kind of weather though, cool, foggy and wet. The night before had been exciting, but not enough so to keep her from sleep, well, not some sleep anyway. After cleaning up, she had bid Maegmariel goodnight, and gone to her room and gone to sleep. Or she had tried to go to sleep.  
  
Legolas had kept her up. She couldn't stop thinking about her friend leaving. She also couldn't understand why she couldn't bring herself to see him. She had told Maegmariel that she was afraid she would never see him again. But, wouldn't that mean that she would be spending as much time as possible with him? Finally, she had decided that she simply could not put it off. Fear had never kept her from the few friends she had, and it would not do so now. That settled, she had drifted off.  
  
The weather that morning, although her favorite, had matched her mood. When she got up, she dressed and immediately started off for Legolas' room, only to lose courage and end up in the gardens.  
  
"I seem to be doomed to be afraid of my best friend." She muttered to the air.  
  
"And well you should be, I am a better shot than you after all!"  
  
"You know very well that I am equally good as you when it comes to archery." Annundaeiel shot back. She knew who it was without turning around, it was after all, and old argument. Archery was a major source of competition for the two, and they continually argued about who was better.  
  
"So why will you not prove it in competition?"  
  
"Because I have nothing to prove."  
  
"But you do!"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Such as whether you can eavesdrop on me without me knowing about it."  
  
"You could do with proving that as well!"  
  
This surprised him, but there was only a slight pause before he said,  
  
"You knew I was there?"  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, you jest. Of course I knew! I am just not so foolish as to give away that I know," and with a sly grin she said "it gives me an advantage, as you can see."  
  
There was a pause, and then hands were thrown in the air.  
  
"Oh very well you impossible elf, I surrender!"  
  
Annundaeiel turned to face her friend, Mirth showing in her dark blue eyes.  
  
"I am glad to see that you know when to quit."  
  
Stepping closer to her, Legolas said "I never know when to quit, otherwise why would I still be your friend?"  
  
Annundaeiel playfully shoved Legolas  
  
"I am sure that you Idiocy helps you to carry on!"  
  
"Now, Now, is that any way to treat a friend?"  
  
"When you are away, there will be no one to keep you in line, I must get it all in now!"  
  
"But I am not leaving!"  
  
Annundaeiel gaped, then smiled.  
  
"Very well my friend, you have won this battle."  
  
"I suppose we are tied now."  
  
"For now"  
  
They sat down, and then got lost in their own thoughts for a moment. The question in Annundaeiel's mind soon became too much, and she voiced it.  
  
"What changed your father's mind?"  
  
"Honestly? I have no Idea."  
  
"I suppose I could not have expected an answer to that. Your father is quite mysterious."  
  
Legolas leaned back, putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"So true, but you would think that I, his son and gifted with Sinat, would at least have an inkling!"  
  
Smirking, Annundaeiel drew her knees to her chin.  
  
"Ah, but you would also think that both of us, gifted with Sinat, would not be able to detect each other's presence. Yet we do, so that is not such a surprise."  
  
"But, we have always been partial to breaking the rules, so what kind of a surprise is it when we break yet another?"  
  
Legolas got up and held his hand out to her.  
  
"None at all" Said Annundaeiel as she took his hand. He helped her up, and they walked through the gardens. After a long, comfortable silence Legolas asked  
  
"Annundaeiel, what happened last night? Frairion only gave me sketchy details, and father isn't saying anything."  
  
"I was um, sleeping, and I heard the cry of orcs, and ended up where gollum is being held. When the orcs went away, I went to the palace to pick up."  
  
"Annundaeiel, you of all people cannot lie to me."  
  
She winced. She had known that her halted story would not sit well with Legolas, but she was reluctant to tell him the whole story, as she was sure that given some of the real thing, he would figure out the rest, and that was the last thing she needed.  
  
"I have no idea what you are implying."  
  
Legolas stopped, bringing her to a halt as well. She realized that he had never let go of her hand.  
  
"Annundaeiel, I know that you are lying, but just this once, I'm going to let it go."  
  
Annundaeiel put her hand to his face, and his hand went on top of hers. Smiling sadly, she said  
  
"You will never let it go, but I thank you for trying."  
  
While standing there with him, Annundaeiel felt as though they were the only two beings in middle earth, as she often did when she was with him. This time though, it was different than usual, somehow, she knew he felt the same way. He did, and they both wondered what it meant. How strange it was to forget the world around them, like nothing was there, and nothing mattered.  
  
The bell that announced breakfast rang, shaking them from their thoughts, and bringing them back to the world. Legolas hurried off, if he was late, Thranduil would have his head; Annundaeiel stood there, wondering what had happened between them. Then she herself ran off to the hall where meals were served.  
  
In a tower, away off, a voice cut the silence.  
  
"Maegmariel, neither of them will ever admit it, but it seems that your intuition was correct. "  
  
Grinning to herself Maegmariel said,  
  
"Yes father, you are right, they are both stubborn, but I was correct, more than I had guessed."  
  
* * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
O.O! Ain't it great? Sarah, are happy with your character? She does remind me a bit of you. Does Annundaeiel remind you of me any? Ah well, none of you other readers would understand that, ARE there any other readers? PLEASE REVIEW! Especially if you don't know me! 


	6. Thoughts...

O.O!!! There ARE other people on this site! WOW!!!! AND they are readign THIS story! THANK YOU THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you keep liking this story! Wow… Ok, the poem that is in this chapter is mine (study hall is a wonderful thing) and as always, anybody you recognize is tolkiens.  
  
A/N #1: This story goes off the book, if you have read it, you know that none of the council was acctully called there, it was purely coincidential.  
  
A/N #2: I have TRIED to keep everyone in character, but since nothing gives any notion as to how Legolas would react if in love, bear with me.  
  
A/N #3: I forgot a disclaimer in chapter ummm two I think. The Idea for Sinat (not the name, the Idea) came from Tamora Pierce's Song of the Lioness. (George has the sight, he can sense peoples presence, so on. I added some stuff, but again, I'm a bit in the dark there.)  
  
Enjoy! (oh yeah and REVIEW!)  
  
* * * * * ** * * * * * * * *  
  
Soon after breakfast, Annundaeiel sat at her window, thinking. She wondered the paths of thought, until she came to memories of that morning. What was happening to her? She had felt so safe standing there with Legolas. Her heart had been racing, although she had not been running. The calm that had been with her while in the gardens alone had simply vanished when she felt his presence. Had the bell not interrupted, what might have happened? She pushed the thought away, refusing to let herself dwell on it, lest she discover something about herself that she didn't want to know. There were however, three other people in the palace that did want to know.  
  
Thranduil, still sitting at the breakfast table, wondered what to do with what he knew. Maegmariel had told him that the two had a connection, but he had never really believed her. Now he did. He was now very glad that he had let Legolas stay, and now that he thought about it, it had been Maegmariel that had asked for him to stay at first. He smiled, she was quite something. He had had no idea why she had asked such a thing. But since she was so helpful to him, he had granted her the favor. Many had wondered why he had taken the girl in when her parents, his best diplomats, had been killed in an orc raid. It was because, after his wife died in the same raid, he had needed someone to be a hostess, she already knew court functions, the only drawback was that she was young. She was now as good as a princess, and had even fooled some of the humans from Gondor, when they came. Her stubbornness was a problem though; lessons had been hell for both of them. Legolas had taken it without problem, but Maegmariel was a totally different story. Her impatience had made it difficult, but in the end, she usually finished, just to prove that she could. The only way to get her to do something that she did not want to, was to play on her pride, it always worked.  
  
Meanwhile, Meagmariel was ecstatic. She had never really been sure of her guess, but now she was positive. Humming happily, she made her way to the archery course.  
  
The third person, Legolas, was sitting in the garden. He was exactly where he had been not an hour ago, trying to sort out what had happened. His thoughts were nearly the same as Annundaeiel's own. Finally getting fed up with himself, he thrust the thoughts out of his mind. Getting up, he headed for his room, mind set on doing something. The first thing that came to his mind was archery. It was his favorite activity, and it helped that he was good. But, when he got there, it was obvious that someone had had the same idea. It was Maegmariel, singing. It was a familier song, but Annundaeiel had made it up. The song fit his sister's voice well.  
  
1 Summer love  
  
Wild and free  
  
May my love  
  
Come to me  
  
Winter love  
  
Cool as breeze  
  
May my love  
  
Come to me  
  
New love  
  
Slow to be  
  
May my love  
  
Come to me  
  
Old love  
  
Old as the tree  
  
May my love  
  
Come to me  
  
All love  
  
Old as time  
  
May my love  
  
Be always mine  
  
Flash of light  
  
Wind will blow  
  
In that night  
  
We both shall know  
  
As the song faded into the trees Legolas found his mind drifting on Annundaeiel. He forcefully shoved the picture of her out of his mind, and went to stand beside his sister. In silence, they shot leaving each other to their thoughts. The last thing Legolas wanted, but the perfect thing for Maegmariel. 


	7. Slipping away

:: hops up and down:: YAY! There are people! :: waves to reviewing people:: YAYNESS! FYI: I write the chapters during school (like in math, and study hall, and English, when I should be paying attention) and sometimes I cant do it cause of extra homework or something I MUST do. It sux, cause Id usually rather be writing, but that's the reason I don't update more often (aka everyday) plus the fact that sometimes I cant type it all. Oh well, be happy ppls, Cause heres the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When the fog broke in early afternoon, Legolas asked Maegmariel to show him where the orcs had first been seen. Maegmariel grinned inwardly, seeing a chance to fulfill her plans, and told him that Annundaeiel had seen them first, so they would need to get her. Legolas' heart beat a bit faster, but he followed Maegmariel off to Annundaeiel's room. When Annundaeiel opened the door, she looked surprised. Maegmariel had to keep from laughing at her own glee. Her friend, sensing Legolas, had not expected her at the door.  
  
"Annundaeiel, Legolas wishes to see where the orcs were first sited."  
  
Annundaeiel's forehead furrowed in thought.  
  
"I was not the first to see them, nor was I the first to sense them. I do not know for sure where they were first seen, but I can take you close."  
  
Maegmariel started after her friend, who had walked quickly out the door, Legolas however, did not follow so quickly. Eventually he ran after them, asking  
  
"You were not the first to sense them? Is there another here with Sinat?"  
  
Annundaeiel smiled, turning a corner to go into the woods beyond the forest.  
  
"No, not unless we have all missed something."  
  
"Then how were you not the first to feel them?"  
  
"Gollum told me."  
  
Legolas gaped, while swiftly walking to keep up with Annundaeiel. Maegmariel, who felt like she had been forgotten, and was quite happy for it, began to drop back a few paces behind the two.  
  
"Gollum told you?"  
  
Annundaeiel laughed at his reaction.  
  
"Yes, is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"Well, yes, in fact. Have you any Idea why?"  
  
Instead of answering, Annundaeiel stopped and looked around. Legolas came to stand beside her. Maegmariel, seeing her chance, slipped off into the trees.  
  
"Legolas, why are you humming that song?"  
  
Legolas, who had began to hum the song that Maegmariel had been singing earlier, started. He had heard the song in his head, but had not realized that he had voiced it.  
  
"Maegmariel was singing it earlier."  
  
Suddenly, he remembered that Maegmariel had accompanied them. Turning around to smile at her, he found nothing but trees, grass and empty space. Not feeling any danger, he knew that she must have left on her own, but he had no idea why.  
  
Annundaeiel had not realized that she had been leaning on Legolas until he turned around, neither had he. Annoyed at herself, she turned around as well to see what was wrong.  
  
"Annundaeiel, where is Maegmariel?"  
  
"More to the point, why did she leave?"  
  
"Perhaps she sensed something we did not."  
  
Legolas said it without realizing the truth in his words.  
  
"No, I do not think so. In any case, we probably should go back. There is nothing here."  
  
She started off; Legolas stood for a second, then quickly walked after her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Legolas had completely forgotten why they were out there.  
  
"The orcs silly!"  
  
"I, the prince of Mirkwood, silly?"  
  
"Yes you! Although you could be idiotic, should you choose to be!"  
  
"I thought I already was!"  
  
Annundaeiel pretended to think hard.  
  
"Hmm I suppose that is correct, we shall have to find another name for you, if you will not take to being silly."  
  
"And what, pray tell is wrong with Legolas?"  
  
"Oh nothing, it just doesn't describe you well enough."  
  
"I guess so, but then again, Annundaeiel does not do you justice either!"  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"Such a beautiful, graceful name should not belong to one so clumsy as you!"  
  
At the declaration of her name as beautiful, Annundaeiel felt her face grow hot, and turned away to hide it from him. Then, thinking of something, she stuck her foot out in front of Legolas' own. He tripped over it, and fell face first.  
  
"Clumsy am I?"  
  
Annundaeiel started to walk away, but as she did, Legolas grabbed her ankle, sending her sprawling. She hit the ground trying to be mad at her friend, but laughing instead. Having gotten up, Legolas held out his hand to her.  
  
"Yes, Clumsy."  
  
Annundaeiel took his hand and yanked hard, bringing Legolas to the ground, nearly on top of her.  
  
"Not nearly as clumsy as you I see."  
  
She rolled away, breathing slightly hard. She had no idea why, but when she saw him now, instead of fear, she felt peace. That made no sense though, because her heart beat a bit faster whenever he touched her, and... could she be? No, it was not possible; she shook herself out of her thoughts before she got any further.  
  
Legolas sat up, his pride slightly bruised, but still intact. To be honest with himself, he wouldn't mind if it happened again, just so long as it was Annundaeiel that he fell with. He slapped his head with his hand and out loud he said,  
  
"What am I thinking?"  
  
"You are thinking?"  
  
Annundaeiel's voice drifted through the trees, incredulous and laughing. Quickly he got up and ran after her, trying himself not to laugh. 


	8. Dinner

Hey! Wow! Thanx to all you that have reviewed, keep on doing so! It gives me the will to type (It's the typing that gets me, the story is a wonderful tool to distract me during school) OoOoOoOoOo! I've actually read someone's story! Clarnova's "The One?" is Really kewel! If you get the time (after reading this of course!) go read it! If you have an account, please sign in to review then Ill read your stories ok? Deal? Great, Thanks again! Now that formalities are over, read on!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *** * * *  
  
Flash of light  
  
Wind will blow  
  
In that night  
  
We both shall know  
  
As she let the song fade into her bedroom, Annundaeiel smiled. She had made the song soon after she had come to Mirkwood. Why had Maegmariel been singing it? It had been at least fifty years since she had heard it, and that had been from her own lips. She looked out her window, the clouds from the morning before had returned, covering the full moon. She heard a clatter from the hall, and a knock at the door.  
  
"Annundaeiel, are you going to take all night? I ran to tell Maegmariel and Legolas that you would be late, and I am now tired, so I would like to eat!"  
  
"Baranoonien, I will be ready by the next full moon I promise you!"  
  
Annundaeiel heard Baranoonien groan, and smiled. Baranoonien was a young elf, and infinitely impatient, even when compared with Annundaeiel or Maegmariel. She had a mouth that never seemed to stop; yet people couldn't bring themselves to try to shut it up. Surprissingly, her mouth rarely got her into trouble. Annundaeiel didn't mind her all that much, most of the time, though she was a bit much at times. This was exactly why she was chosen as her dinner partner. Usually, she preferred Maegmariel's or Legolas' company, but Baranoonien's outlook on the world was different and fresh. Her proneness to crushes was also amusing.  
  
"I hope that you didn't really tell them that I would be late!"  
  
Baranoonien stepped into Annundaeiel's room.  
  
"Nay, but I am close to it!"  
  
She gasped  
  
"Annundaeiel, no wonder it took so long!"  
  
Annundaeiel looked around, bewildered. In reality, it had not taken all that long to get ready, it was only a combination of her friend's impatience, and her own daydreaming.  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
Baranoonien rolled her eyes. No matter how many times she was told, Annundaeiel could not grasp the concept that she was actually quite pretty. She grabbed Annundaeiel's hand.  
  
"Never mind, can we please go?"  
  
Annundaeiel laughed  
  
"Very well, lead on!"  
  
With that, Baranoonien dragged her down the hall, all the while talking about her current lover, Mathielion, and how he was being annoying. Annundaeiel chuckled, remembering all of her other crushes, including Afrairnion and Legolas. She was suddenly glad that her friend was over that particular crush.  
  
When they got to dinner, Annundaeiel sat down next to Baranoonien and looked around. Maegmariel, Legolas, and Thranduil were sitting in front, as usual. Since she was just a friend of the royal family and not a part of it, she did not sit with them at meals. She didn't mind though, Legolas and Maegmariel always came to see her after dinner, and she saw them between meals.  
  
"Annundaeiel! Wake up!"  
  
Annundaeiel started, and looked at her friend.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well you were staring off into space and not listening and ..."  
  
"I was listening!"  
  
"so what did I say."  
  
It was a familiar ploy, but an easy one to get around, Baranoonien was always talking about one thing.  
  
"Something about Mathielion..."  
  
"Humph"  
  
Annundaeiel knew that she wasn't convinced, but didn't care. As she ate, her mind drifted away from her dinner partner and back again.  
  
"... And ever since I have been with Mathielion, others have begun to see me as well!"  
  
"Baranoonien, they have all seen you, they simply did not notice you before."  
  
Baranoonien rolled her eyes at her friend, used to her being difficult, but still not liking it much, she got up.  
  
"You know what I meant!"  
  
"Of course..."  
  
Baranoonien sighed, Annundaeiel's mind was obviously among the clouds at the moment, and nothing she said would reach her fully, so she went to see someone else, and ran into Mathielion.  
  
As the music started, Annundaeiel watched, amused, as Mathielion tried to convince Baranoonien to dance with him. Finally, Baranoonien gave in, and she allowed herself to be led into a waltz, rolling her eyes. Annundaeiel sighed, and got up, planning to go to the garden.  
  
"Annundaeiel, you will not get out so easily!"  
  
She stopped and turned around, facing Legolas, and giving him an innocent look.  
  
"Get out of what?"  
  
Legolas pretended to look hurt, offended and important at the same time. It backfired, and he ended up giving her puppy dog eyes, which just made her chuckle.  
  
"Get out of dancing with me of course."  
  
When Thranduil had once insisted that Legolas take part in the dancing, he just asked her. Now, nearly every night, Legolas asked her to dance at least once. It had become a tradition.  
  
"And why should I dance with you?"  
  
She said it, even though every fiber of her being screamed at her to say yes.  
  
"Because I asked!"  
  
"And why does that make a difference?"  
  
"Would you rather I grab you from behind?"  
  
"You may yet have to!"  
  
Having said that, Annundaeiel took off into the trees and Legolas took off after her.  
  
* * * * ** * * * *  
  
Ok, at the advice of Annette (kill her if you think this chapt is too short!) I am ending there. Road show was canceled, so I will type the next chapter right about now!  
  
A/N to Sarah, ok Sarah, this is a game called spot the character! Who is Baranoonien based off of? Lol. None of you other ppls will get that. (ugh SARAH COME HOME!) 


	9. In the gardens

Hey folks, I'm back, yeah, last night, at 11:09, I was really bored and I wrote another story, cause I couldn't figure out what to do with this one... so its there, go read if u want to... but beware, it's a side effect of writers block, so its slightly * cough * insane... but that's just me. Annette, I am quite sure you will like this chapter, just don't let MB read it... oh wait. Ok, I'm going to stop stalling now. Lets git on w/it!  
  
* * * * *  
  
As she ran, Annundaeiel heard Legolas pursue her. She still didn't have an idea why she was running and didn't care. Finally she stopped. Her halt was so sudden that Legolas nearly ran into her back. She looked around. They were in the gardens, in the part where the roses bloomed. She loved roses, the many colors and scents of the flowers fascinated her. She would often come to the gardens, and just shut her eyes and breath. She felt a hand rested on her shoulder, urging her to turn around. When she did, she found herself inches away from Legolas' dancing eyes. Suddenly totally breathless, she took a calming, much needed breath, and tried to keep her gaze steady. Why in the world was she scared of her best friend?  
  
"So, now that I have caught you, will you dance with me?"  
  
"Hmmmm, I do not know my friend, will I?"  
  
Legolas plucked a rose from a nearby bush and offered it to her. Even though the moon was covered, she noticed that it was her favorite color, a mix between yellow and red that made an orange the color of the harvest moon.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Annundaeiel pretended to frown, and then laughed at the look that she drew from her friend.  
  
"I would be happy to!"  
  
Though the night was cloudy, they could still see enough to dance, courtesy of the palace lights. The music could still be faintly heard, and they began. Both Legolas and Annundaeiel were silent, just enjoying each other's company. The song was enjoyable, it started slow, and as it went on, it picked up speed. Soon, Annundaeiel and Legolas were whirling and laughing, trying to keep up with the pace. Finally they gave up, and collapsed onto one of the benches, Annundaeiel sitting on Legolas. Once she realized her position, she quickly got up and sat beside him. Both missed the blush on the other's face. As they calmed down, voices cut the silence, and Annundaeiel groaned.  
  
"Legolas, hurry, we have to leave. I know who it is, and exactly why they are here."  
  
Legolas gave her a mischievous grin.  
  
"It is your dinner partner is it not? And Mathielion?"  
  
"It is, and I really do not wish to hear his reaction when she says her full, it is sure to not be pleasant."  
  
"And how do you know this?"  
  
Annundaeiel rolled her eyes at him, he did not know her as well as she did, and it showed.  
  
"Legolas, I am dinner partner to the most talkative elf in the forest, how would you guess that I know?"  
  
Legolas simply smirked, after knowing her for 250 odd years he was immune to her sarcasm.  
  
"I see, come, let us leave before they hear us."  
  
Without question Annundaeiel let Legolas lead her into the trees, just as she heard Baranoonien and Mathielion walk into the garden.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ok peoples, I know, this is barely a page, but I had to do SOMETHING! Sunday is boring, ill write at school tomorrow, I PROMISE! I won't get it typed till Tues. though, piano lessons, but ill try! (For all of you who care that is) Please Review! 


	10. A secret revealed

Hey! Thanks to all of my reveiwers, oh wait! THERE ARENT ANY!!!!!!!!! Drat! PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU'RE A REGULAR (yes Sarah, this includes you)  
  
Ok? Got the point? Any ways, I am very sorry if you don't like this chapter, but I am rather proud of it, and it had to be done, the action/adventure genre begins to show itself very soon! So be happy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *** *** *  
  
Annundaeiel stopped running, looked around, and gasped.  
  
"Legolas, this is amazing! How did you find this place?"  
  
She looked around again, still amazed. There was a stream that was bubbling along happily, that picked up her spirits. Though there was no light, she could still see the smooth rocks on the bottom. Taking her shoes off, Annundaeiel slowly immersed her foot in the water. She shivered, the water was absolutely frigid. Legolas sat beside her, amused at her reaction.  
  
"Do not linger in the water for long, it is run off from the mountains."  
  
She looked up at the mountains, suddenly aware of their presence. They were still a few leagues away, but loomed over them still. The trees had thinned enough for her to look at the sky, but the full moon was still clouded over. Annundaeiel took her feet out of the water.  
  
"I noticed but you still have not answer my question, how did you stumble upon this place?"  
  
"Exactly as you just said, I found it while hunting."  
  
Annundaeiel rolled her eyes; he was obviously not in the present.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf! Wake up! What is bothering you?"  
  
He was silent for a moment then finally plucked up the courage to ask his question.  
  
"Annundaeiel, why were you afraid to speak to me for so long?"  
  
He knew it had not really been long at all, but to him, it had still seemed like an eternity.  
  
Annundaeiel froze, whatever she had been expecting; this was defiantly not it. Why did he ask her the one question that she had no answer for? She had no idea, in reality. She looked down at the water flowing over the banks, it was summer, and the little stream would soon be flooded with winters melted snows. She finally got the nerve to look into Legolas' eyes, and what she saw there scared her more than anything he could have said.  
  
"I...I do not know."  
  
She quickly tried to get up, but was cut short by Legolas, who had grabbed her hand.  
  
"Annundaeiel, please."  
  
Again she tried to get up, this time Legolas stood up with her, but kept a firm grip on her hand. She stopped trying to get away; the pleading look in his eyes stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
"I am sorry Legolas, I really don't know."  
  
"I believe you, however strange it may be."  
  
"Oh"  
  
That was all Annundaeiel could say. She wished that she could fill the endless silence that swallowed the glade, but couldn't find her voice.  
  
"Annundaeiel, please look at me."  
  
She winced, it was the one thing she couldn't do, but she had to. Slowly, she raised her eyes to meet his. He smiled, surprising her.  
  
"Shall we dance?"  
  
She grinned; this was the Legolas that she knew. As she curtseyed, he took her other hand.  
  
"Surely milord, to what music?"  
  
"IM sure that we can think of something."  
  
"Don't we always?"  
  
"Come to think of it, yes we do."  
  
As he took her in his arms, Legolas' heart beat a bit faster. What was he doing? Not wishing to answer the question, even to himself, he sang the first song that came to his lips.  
  
Summer love  
  
Wild and free  
  
May my love  
  
Come to me  
  
Annundaeiel was at first a bit surprised, though Legolas was a more than passable singer, he rarely actually sang. Soon though, she forgot about it, and put her head on Legolas' shoulder. Though still cloudy, the night was warm and moist. Although, she thought, at the rate that the wind was picking up, that would not last for long. The thoughts of weather drifted out of her mind as she listened to the song.  
  
New love  
  
Slow to be  
  
May my love  
  
Come to me  
  
Legolas was now perfectly calm. He felt like he had been born knowing this song, instead of learning it recently. The wind tossed Annundaeiel's hair at him, tickling his face. He found that he did not mind in the least.  
  
All love  
  
Old as time  
  
May my love  
  
Be forever mine.  
  
The clouds blew away, and the glade was suddenly and completely awash in pale moonlight.  
  
Flash of light  
  
Wind will blow  
  
In that night  
  
We both shall know  
  
Annundaeiel's breath caught in her throat, as she realized several things at once.  
  
"Oh my... Legolas..."  
  
Legolas, grinning like an idiot, put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Shhh Mien Laediel*"  
  
Before she could say anything to that, he kissed her, and the world simply froze. Time had never had a meaning before, but she found herself knowing that time did have a meaning, as long a he held her. Her knees grew weak, would she still remember how to walk when he let go? She doubted it, then pushed it out of her mind as she wondered how they had ended up here, then promptly forgot the question, and instead of asking more, put her arms around Legolas' neck.  
  
* * * * * ** * * *  
  
OK, that wasn't TOO too bad was it? OH PLEASE TELL ME!! Again, thankyou to jrr tolkien, for writing the LotR and giving me this idea, which I am having Way to much fun with, thankyou to Tamora pierce for the Idea for sinat, and thankyou to my study hall for giving me the time to write the song, which also happens to be in chapter, ummmmmm 6. Ok, that's all, I think. Oh yeah!  
  
* =My Love 


	11. Explanations

Ok, now I know why there arent any reviews! The whole site's review sections are like messed up! OK, maybe that's just my computer, but still! OK, here we go, thank god, it took me nine or ten chapters, but it FINALLY gets interesting here, OK I lied, it was interesting before, just not like this...  
  
********  
  
Slowly and reluctantly, Annundaeiel broke the kiss. She didn't want to, but she had a question that she could not quell.  
  
"But, The song?"  
  
Legolas grinned again.  
  
"Annundaeiel, it was a prophecy!"  
  
As he let that sink in, Annundaeiel's face lit up.  
  
"My Sinat, it was not until I had been in Mirkwood for 25 years that it was discovered, and that song came from 15 years before that."  
  
"Exactly, which was why everyone, including yourself, accepted it as simply a song."  
  
"Well, at least someone knows what is happening."  
  
"You know as much as I do."  
  
"And you may you never forget that."  
  
Legolas smiled and kissed her again, he was amazed. All this time of feeling lonely and here was the cure, right next to him. He mentally shot himself for being so pridefull.  
  
"As she kissed him, Annundaeiel felt a twinge of wrongness, but it was far away, so she dismissed it. Then she saw lights, at the edge of her vision, cascading down the mountains, like a waterfall. She dismissed it, and then got a closer look. She gasped against Legolas' lips. Sensing her distress, Legolas pulled back and gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Annundaeiel, What is...."  
  
She put a hand to his mouth, silencing him, and turned his head to look to the mountains. The lights were still at the top of the passes, but were slowly worming their way down. Like ants they infested the tops, and sides. They could both feel the approach of orcs.  
  
Legolas' eyes widened, but he knew better than to cry out. Instead, he grabbed a hold of her wrist, and kissed her palm, then put his mouth close to her ear, so as to be as quiet as possible.  
  
"Run and warn the guard on the wall, the stay, they will need help. I will go and warn the palace."  
  
She turned to leave, but was stopped by the hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Be careful Annundaeiel, I have only just found you, I wish not to lose you so soon, if ever."  
  
To reassure him, as much as herself, she kissed him, and held on for as long as she dared, then put her hands on his shoulders, and shoved him with all her might.  
  
"Go! And may the wind's own speed be with you."  
  
"And also with you."  
  
"Go!"  
  
Legolas needed no second urging, he sprinted off. Without looking back, Annundaeiel did the same, in the opposite direction, to warn the wall.  
  
**  
  
See? I told you! It gets even better ::dances madly:: I'm having WAY to much fun! 


	12. A Battle Begun

Ok, here we go, I havn't done battles and all that to much, but I've read enough of them to give it a good go, please tell me how I do!  
In this chapter, there is a mentioning of a system of warning along the borders of Gondor, I don't think that that is correct, but it was the best I could do. The king is explaining it to pippin or merry in the two towers, I think. If anyone could clear that up for me, I will try to fix it if it is wrong  
* * *  
She ran, not bothering to be quiet or at all careful, just focused on getting there. Legolas' words echoed in her mind, I wish not to lose you. She would be sure that he did not.   
When she saw the wall looming above her, she realized that she was on the outside. Trying to yell would surprise the guards so that they would shoot first, so she tried another approach. She stepped purposely on a stick, and nodded in satisfaction when the dry timber snapped loudly. The guards swung around quickly, bows at the ready, an arrow notched in each one. Seeing her hands in full view, free of any weapon, they lowered their arrows, but kept the arrows at ready. Annundaeiel looked one of the guards straight in the eye, knowing that they were unnerved by the fact that she did not back away from their bows. She was calm, and yet her mind clamored to her to do something, now.  
"I must speak with your captain, Afrairnion."  
Looking at her apprehensively, the guard contemplated her request. She then nodded, and one of the younger guards scurried off down the wall.  
"Who are you that seeks council him, and why do you wish to see him, and not our king?"  
Annundaeiel, despite the situation, smirked. The guard did not recognize her as a Mirkwood elf. It did not surprise her; she was of Lorien decent.   
"I am Annundaeiel, I live here, and I bear news of orcs, they come quickly from the north!"  
As the guard gasped at this turn in events, Afrairnion came jogging up the wall.  
"Annundaeiel! To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Palace life getting a bit slow for you?"  
"I wish that my news was so good, but I fear that it is not so. Orcs attack from the mountains."  
Afrairnion snapped from his good mood. Annundaeiel could already see his mind working out how to deal with this new problem.  
"How many? How long until they reach this place? How did you find this out?"  
Annundaeiel was prepared for his barrage of questions.  
"I did not count the number, there were too many. When I left, they were just coming from the passes, but I do not know how far it is, never have I ridden that way."  
Afrairnion ignored the fact that she had not answered his last question, and instead concentrated on the problem at hand. His mind already swirling with figures, he mumbled aloud, then gave orders to the guards beside him to alert the rest of the wall by torch. When the orcs had first began to attack, Afrairnion had set up a system much like that along the borders of Gondor. A great torch was lit at the first sighting of orcs, and the next post lit a torch as well, soon warning the entire wall. Stopping his musings, he looked at Annundaeiel.  
"Does the palace know of this?"  
"Legolas is warning them now."  
"How long ago did you first see them?"  
Annundaeiel thought. She had not been long in getting here; talking to the guards had taken some time, and then informing Afrairnion.  
"No more than ten Minutes."  
Afrairnion frowned, thinking out loud.  
"Orcs travel quickly, even when weighted with armor or supplies. If she is correct, they are no more than six leagues away."  
He turned back to her  
"Annundaeiel, do you have your bow, or daggers?"  
"I do not have my bow, it is still in my rooms, but my daggers are always with me."  
Again, Afrairnion seemed to get lost in thought, and still managed to voice them.  
"A bow could be used from here, but they are all to short, going to get it would be to long, we have not the time."  
Suddenly he gasped; it seemed he had forgotten something. He looked around. Finding what he was looking for, he grabbed the hand of the guard who had first questioned Annundaeiel.  
"Tanancawen, where is gollum, the creature that we were guarding? Is he still here, are the guards with him?"  
She did not know, and amongst the fray that had been started, another elf came to stand beside Afrairnion.   
"The guards are still with him, they linger out by the trees near the back of the garden. He would not come down today, and clings to a branch near the top."  
Annundaeiel winced, the garden was quite extensive, it went well into the kingdom, and was not all that secure. Afrairnion winced as well.  
"Curse them! I knew allowing that thing to climb about was folly! Annundaeiel, you said that you still have you daggers, correct?"  
She nodded.  
"It does my heart no good to ask this of you, but I fear that I must. Go and warn the guards of the orcs that are coming, if you must, tell them to shoot gollum to get him down. If the orcs are anything like the night before, they probably have already reached us!"  
Again she nodded, and took off towards the gardens, hoping that she was not to late, but knowing in her heart that she was.  
* * * * *  
There we go! Ha Ha Ha! Im actully quite proud of this chapter. And if youll notice, I am following the book as much as possible! Yay! La la la. 


	13. The Palace

Ok Peoples, there is a MAJOIR problem w/ff.n or my comp. But anyways, now I have to transfer all of my chapters to notepad in order for it to work. Oh well, just means a bit of a delay, but since theres so few of you, no matter right? (hint: This is where you say, "Oh No! Not that!")  
A/N- The next few chapters will skip around from character to character a bit, but bear with it.  
Hey Sarah, can YOU tell me whats going on w/ Maegmariel? I can…:-p Don't kill me, I promise, all will be revealed, and ALL of you will like it… I hope.  
* * * * * *  
When Legolas reached the palace gardens, he noticed that the musicians were still playing a lively tune, and many were still dancing. The lights still burned merrily, a complete opposite to the way Legolas felt right then. He paused, reveling in the picture that it made, and then raced through the gardens, barley noticing those he passed. Matheilion, his head bowed, raised it slightly as he passed, older elves nodded as he passed, recognizing him as the prince, some simply ignored him, not caring, he raced to the doors. In the hall, he strode to his father's side and leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
"Father, orcs attack from the north, they will be here soon, more than 1,000."  
Thranduil was surprised, not only at the news, but that it was his son that delivered it, through many years of practice, he did not show his surprise. He did not bother to ask how Legolas knew of this, and didn't really care. His mind was already on other things.  
"Alert the wall, I will prepare here."  
"Father, the wall is aware. Annundaeiel has arrived there, and they already prepare."  
Thranduil nodded, then stood up, holding out his hands for attention. He got it.  
Legolas did not bother to listen to his father tell the elves that orcs attacked. He had heard it many times before, many times in fact in the past few years. It seemed that Mirkwood grew more evil with each coming day. Spiders that had all but dissapeared in after the fall of the dragon were now returning. Although they had been quite rare before, Orc attacks were now quite regular, but something about this one did not sit with him well. Never had there been so many! The few the night before had not been out of the ordinary. It was peculiar to see them in groups so small, but of late, there had been many. Rarely did they attack; they were sneaky, going for stealth, almost like a curious bird…  
"Curious! They were spies!"  
He said it aloud; he was so surprised at his revelation. The corridor seemed empty, but he thought that he heard a small gasp. Stopping he felt around but sensed only a single elf, quite surprised and moving away. He shrugged it off, telling himself that he had merely surprised someone with his outburst. He ran to his rooms, still thinking of the orcs.  
Hidden in the shadows, Maegmariel sighed in relief. She had neither heard, nor sensed Legolas, and he had nearly walked in on them! Granted, it had also been of her own stupidity, she and Quellefacion should be more careful. Wondering what was going on, she quickly started off to the hall, to see what was happening.  
* * * *  
Hmmmm who do you suppose this is? I don't really know actully. I do know someone that does though… Ok Ok! It wont really do any good wondering about it though, nothing will happen there for a while, OOPS! I aint supposed to say nuttin! Oh well, think of it as a bribe to get you to review! 


	14. Fallen Souls

OK, now that I have figured out how to do this, the chapters will come out (Hint: Cheering!) Peachy? Good, Now, on with it! Oh yeah, The song at the end is from The fellowship of the ring, and I don't own it, or the characters  
**  
They were here. She could feel it. The trees wailed as they were chopped and hacked by crude knives. The streams wept as the dirty feet of the orcs tracked through its clear water. Their stench rose to meet her on the wind. Every good creature burrowed, flew, or ran as far away as they could from them, as they came ever closer. She was running, as fast as she could, but knew it would never be fast enough, they were here. An unreasoning feeling of terror took her heart as she raced through the gardens. She was nearly to the treeline. The palace was ready; she had passed it, but had not dared to look at it. Her only goal right now was the trees. If she could reach them, she would be safe. She reached the treeline and sighed in relief as she ran. Suddenly, screams tore through the still night air. The only thing that she could think was that they were here. She cringed as more screams ripped the silence, she was too late. The guards had been caught at unawares. She heard the sounds of battle, and sadly realized that it was too late to go to their aid. She would be shot before she would be able to do anything. Reaching a tree, she leaped to the branches. Continuing along the treetops, the noise and chaos was suddenly under her. She stopped climbing. If any orc looked up now, they would see her. They passed under, and Annundaeiel, crouching silently on a branch, listened to them rejoicing in the kill. Their high pitched voices pierced the night as trouped to the palace, she prayed that they were truly ready.  
Finally, the lines of orcs were gone, and she sat in terrible silence yet again, until she heard a cry from where the orcs had come. Dropping to the ground again, she swiftly ran to the glade. It was a large glade, almost like a field, with a lone pine tree that thrust itself to the sky in the middle. I was difficult to see, as the clouds had come back. When her eyes had adjusted, and she could see, she desperately wished that she were nearly blind again. The bodies of the guards lay scattered on the ground, some desecrated, some left. Slowly she made her way through the bodies, trying to feel some trace of life. She finally found one, the captain, who was leaning at the base of the tree. When she turned him over however, she saw that it was too late. His breathing was extremely shallow, and his heartbeat was slow and irregular. She could barely feel the life within him. However, in her opinion, no one should have to die alone, so she sat with him until his heartbeat was no longer there. She sat there a while longer, until a small groan drew her attention upwards. Rising and looking up, she saw a huddled form in a fork in the tree. Thinking it to be gollum, she held her hands up and called softly to him.  
"Gollum, the orcs have gone, come down now."  
Instead of the hissing voice of gollum, Nilcrabnion, his voice barely above a whisper from pain, greeted her instead.  
"Gollum is gone milady. He took off soon after the orcs."  
Surprised, Annundaeiel climbed to the branch that he was on. He had taken the largest high branch, but the arrows still bit deep into his side. Blood still oozed out of the many wounds. Sadly, she realized that the arrows were poisoned, and that he would die soon. Thinking it better that he be on the ground, she carefully brought him down.  
"Nilcrabnion, what happened?"  
He looked at her, his eyes glazed over, she realized that he could not see her, the poison had rendered him blind. As she laid him down, he winced.  
"We were asleep, they took us by surprise. Gollum had refused to come down, and so we just guarded the bottom, It was our own fault."  
He paused, his breathing growing labored. Seeing that there was nothing she could do, she left the arrows where they were. All she could do now was comfort him in passing and pulling the arrows out would only cause pain.  
"When they came, we fought as best we could, but there were too many. I climbed up the tree for a better shot, but I was the target, in the end. After they had killed the rest, they taunted me, telling me to come and join my friends. After shooting me many times, they gave up and continued on."  
When he had finished, Nilcrabnion sank down, exhausted. Annundaeiel could do nothing but hold his hand, and stroke his face, letting him know that someone was still there. His voice, now a whisper, broke the silence.  
"Madam?"  
"Yes?"  
"I will not survive, will you let me hear one song before I go?"  
She squeezed his hand, tears now flowing freely. How young Nilcrabnion was! Barely over 1,000. She remembered all that had happened in that night and the tears came faster, flowing in rivulets down her face like a stream. A stream. Legolas. The stream the she had stood upon with him had been nearly as beautiful as the Nimrodel from her home, Lothlorien. Pulling a song from her childhood to memory, she began to sing.  
An Elven maid there was of old  
A shining star by day  
Her mantel white was hemmed with gold  
Her shoes of silver gray  
  
A star was bound upon her brow  
A light was on her hair  
A sun upon the golden boughs  
In Lorien the fair  
  
Her hair was long her limbs were white  
And fair she was and free  
And in the wind she went as light  
As leaf of linden tree  
  
Beside the falls of Nimrodel  
By water clear and cold  
Her voice as falling silver fell  
Into the shining pool  
  
Where now she wanders none can tell  
In sunlight or in shade  
For lost of yore was Nimrodel  
And in the mountains strayed  
Annundaeiel's voice caught, she looked down to apologize, only to find that he had not heard.  
* *  
* sniff* Isnt that sad?? Gees, its really pathetic when *I* cry over this chapter. :: rolls eyes at self:: ok, I stop rambling now, bb 


	15. Mornie Utilie

Oops, I found somthin wrong with this fic, in the beginning, I believe I said that Legolas' Sinat came from his Lorien bloodlines, ok, I don't know if he's related to anyone from Lorien but lets just say that, like Elrond, Thranduil's wife was from Lothlorien… ok? I know that doesn't really add up, but Mirkwood is near Lorien, I think ::runs off to check maps:: yep, just across the Anduin, so its possible, allright? Peachy? Ok, On with the Fic! (Which by the way, gets a lot more interesting from here)  
* * ** * * * *   
They were waiting. Legolas had long ago decided that waiting was the worst part of anything. Waiting for danger, for something to happen, for love. He pushed the thought out of his head, which he knew that he desperately needed to keep, especially now. Thinking about Annundaeiel would not help his mental clarity. Standing behind a door, Legolas looked at Maegmariel. She held her bow at ready, and unlike Legolas, was calmly awaiting the orcs coming. He sighed, envious of his sister's ability to wait for it. Waiting for danger to come to him was against his nature, he much preferred to seek it out and get it over with. Common sense held him back. Well, common sense, his father, and Maegmariel. That was the difference between them, she was content to wait for the danger to come to her, because she knew enough to realize that it was stupid to seek it out. Legolas knew better, but sometimes choose to ignore his better judgment.  
He sighed and looked around for his father. He found him, standing in the shadows. Thranduil had his bow in hand as well, and like most of them, had a grim look on his face. Like all elves, he wore no armor, instead relying on his quick reflexes. In the dim light, Legolas looked for more familiar faces. He found Baranoonien; usually cheerful grin wiped off her face, and Mathielion, looking, as usual, expressionless. Legolas felt the emotions coming from him, and knew that his face did not reflect his feelings. Giving up, he stared off into space. All lights had been put out, and they stood in darkness. Legolas was, at the moment in the dining hall, which looked out on the garden. He did not bother trying to look for the orcs, they were coming and he knew it. Though they were near, it was not time to be wary, yet. Finally becoming curious as to how far off they were, he felt around for the orcs, and was greeted instead by the presence of Annundaeiel. She was swiftly drawing near, and as he looked out, he saw her, barely. He doubted that anyone besides him knew that she was there. Before he could dwell anymore, her presence began to recede, and he saw that she was headed for the other side of the gardens, nearly half a mile off.  
He sat down, and looked up to see Maegmariel watching him intently. Though she could not feel his emotions, she could read his face like a book, a talent that she had picked up from Thranduil. Unnerved by the fact that she seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, he looked down. After knowing him for more than 1,500 years, it was no wonder that she could read him, even without Sinat, but it still made him nervous.  
He again sat in the darkness that seemed to embrace him. In that dark he noticed that it was totally silent. No cricket chirped, nor did any owl call. When he had been in the gardens not an hour earlier, there had been crickets, and other noises of the creatures of the night. Now, all had run away or silenced themselves. Even the fountains seemed quiet.  
Screams that only Legolas and Maegmariel could hear tore through his head, scattering his thoughts amid the pain. Lights, different colors and strengths flared, and then died on his eyelids, as he bit his lip so as not to scream. When it was over, the presence of orcs nearly overwhelmed him. Pushing the magic back so that it was controllable, he cursed himself. He knew better than to leave himself open like that! Opening his eyes, he found Maegmariel kneeling by his side. She had obviously been through much the same thing, tears leaked from her eyes. However she had also kept herself more guarded, so her ordeal had been shorter.  
"Come Legolas, you know as well as I that the orcs approach quickly.  
He nodded, quickly regaining his composure. He rose, and immediately ducked as an arrow came whizzing towards him. It went over his head, then buried itself in the opposite wall. Legolas fitted an arrow to his bow, and grimly began to shoot as orcs poured into the garden. The battle had begun. 


	16. The End

O.o! wow… yesterday was amazingly good. I wont rub it in, but wow. Oh well, On with the fic. Oh yeah, and If Jeanie*girl is reading this thankyou everly so much for the reveiws…go read Glorius and fight for calenhand (sp?) they are good stories...   
* * * * * *  
Maegmariel retreated from the chaos. She had been shooting as fast as she could, but to no avail it seemed. Orcs still came in great numbers, pouring from the forest. After a moments rest, she went to kneel beside her brother, who was also resting. He was sitting, legs drawn to his chest, hands on his knees, and head back with his eyes closed. Amongst all the calamity going on around him, he was smiling slightly, as if reliving a memory. This puzzled her, but she let it go and turned them around to walk away. Thinking of something, she went and sat beside Legolas again.  
"I assume from your silence that Annundaeiel is alive and safe."  
The smile, however slight, disappeared from his face, and he opened his eyes  
"I would not say safe, no one is safe here, but certainly alive."  
Maegmariel nodded, he was right, and held her hand out to help him up. He took they offered hand, and they continued with the battle. Legolas went to the front lines, and was followed by Maegmariel. To him, it seemed that the orcs were less in number, no less in fierceness. Pausing to load his bow, his sister's voice rose above the clatter.  
"Legolas!"  
He looked up to find Maegmariel's bow trained to point at his forehead. Without thinking, he threw himself to the side, and a second later, a thump was heard as the arrow burrowed deep into an orcs armor. The orc however, would not give up so easily; it raised its crude weapon to slash Legolas. He turned the tables on the thing, by taking out his dagger, and slitting its neck. The orcs sank to the ground in front of them. Legolas turned to thank his sister, but she held up her hand.   
"I would meet the same fate as that orc if any harm came to you, I was simply covering my back!"  
Legolas smiled, knowing that it was true, not only from his father, but Annundaeiel as well. He wondered if she already knew, but then shrugged it off as he continued to shoot.   
A triumphant yell was heard in the distance, and all gained new hope from its voicing. The captain of the orcs had been killed, and they were finally retreating, under the command of an apparent second-in-command. A whistle, first high, then falling slowly in pitch echoed in the woods. As one, all orcs turned and fled into the night.  
Maegmariel stood open mouthed for a moment, then joined in the cheers.  
****  
Hmmmm not bad, I've never written battle scenes before, so that's not to bad. 


	17. The Keeper of the Rings

Who Hoo! Finally the title is explained! This is going to be very strange for a little bit, oh yeah, And I just realized that Annundaeiel had the air of a Mary-Sue. ;_; I didn't mean to do that, and I am now trying to correct that… trust me, I want her to be a mary sue about as much as you do, none what-so-ever, so as I said, I am now going to try to correct that…  
* * * *  
Annundaeiel looked up from her work as her ears picked up the sound of cheering from the direction of the palace. Getting up she tried to brush her hands and knees off. She sighed, realizing it was pointless, her hands were caked with blood, some her own, some not. Her hands were slightly mangled, and her dress had a thin layer of dust and grime on it. Her knees were sore, as she had been kneeling for so long in the pine needles. She had worked hard, dragging the bodies of those who had been lost to the base of the tree. She had known that the orcs would come back, and would not allow any orc to so much as lay their hands on them. She looked at the stars, again sighing.  
"Elberenth, give me strength for what I must soon do."  
She looked again at the elves behind her. Apart from the blood that stained the grass and pine needles, it seemed that they were only sleeping. No, that was not the word, sleep for them had been a trap, and they were no longer caught. She wiped her eyes, leaving a streak across her cheek. She drew her dagger, hearing footsteps. The dagger was not needed, but it gave her a bit of courage. She had never needed to do this, but knew that darkness was falling on the world, and she would soon be fulfilling her namesake. She looked at the ground, and bit her lip, listening to the crashing that drew ever closer.  
A shriek bit the air, and many orcs burst into the clearing. A shrill whistle went up and a clatter rose. All went silent as one orc held up its hand. It put its hand down, and began to speak. Annundaeiel cringed at the black tongue that she had been taught by her parents.  
"We have done what we came to do!"  
Many orcs shrieked in agreement. Annundaeiel rose her eyebrows, if they had lost the battle, then what had their objective been? The orc continued.  
"However, we have not yet feasted tonight! Come, let us find those whom we have slain, and have our due!"  
The orc turned and approached the tree. Annundaeiel looked up.  
"By my dagger or my life, none shall eat tonight."  
The orc, surprised, stared at her with hatred not far beyond Annundaeiel's own.   
"Who are you, that would stand before us?"  
The clearing went silent, and she gave no answer. The orcs took a step forward.  
"Answer me wench! What is you name."  
Again silence embraced the clearing. The orc, eyes blazing, began to advance on her, planning to slit her throat. He stopped as a voice rose to his once elven ears.   
"I am Annundaeiel LaSinglo, Keeper of the Rings"  
The orc stopped his advance. Angry squeals of betrayal came from those behind him.  
"Neither us, nor our master has any quarrel with you, ring keeper."  
Annundaeiel snorted, knowing that if their master knew that she was here, or that she was alive at all, their deed would not bee fulfilled yet. She stared at the orcs, and eventually trusted her voice again.  
"You attack my home, kill those whom I love, and expect me to believe that you have no quarrel with me?"   
The orc, who had grown angry, hungry and fidgety about the coming dawn as the conversation wore on, finally lost patience and reason. A low-pitched whistle was emitted and all orcs charged forward. They ignored a voice and a soft light coming from the elf before them.  
"You shall not desecrate those who you have slain! So I have sworn, and to that promise I will hold!"  
An explosion hit the ground, and the shockwaves pushed all orcs to the ground*. The head of the company, seeing that it was fruitless, arose, and took his troupes to the side, leading them south. Annundaeiel stood watching them until they disappeared from sight. When her senses told her that she was safe, she fell into a dead faint.  
* * * * *  
There you are…  
*- imagine what happened when Sauron exploded in the movie. 


	18. Waking up

I'M BACK!!! WOW!!!!!!!!!! A;sldkfj IM ALIVE!! Meow? IM ALIVE!!! ::dances madly:: yeah…erm, don't ask, IM is really weird… ha ha ha… ne how, sorry, the plot bunnie bit for another story and well, I just had to write it, it was keeping me up… * sigh* stupid dad-blasted plot bunnies… oh well, im back now!  
*.*.  
Slowly, Annundaeiel awoke. The first thing she was aware of was a strong light shinning directly in her eyes. She tried to roll over, which didn't work, as she couldn't summon the strength. Next, she tried to fling an arm over her eyes, which also didn't work, for the same reason. Giving up, she opened her eyes. Sleep now was impossible, once she woke up, she was up. Looking up, she realized that she was in her own rooms. She closed her eyes again. Hearing rustling, she opened them again. A blond elf walked in, holding a small book, she seemed quite immersed in it. She looked vaguely familiar, but through her exhaustion, she could not place her. Annundaeiel tried to sit up again, but was stopped by a voice, soft, but commanding.  
"I would advise against that, you tried it a day ago, and promptly collapsed again."  
She started, she had been awake before? Unexpectedly the events of the last time she had been awake and standing came flooding back, a thousand questions swamped her mind.  
"How long have I been asleep? Where is everyone? Where are the orcs? What about Gollum?"  
"Easy! Calm down little one! You have been asleep for three days, many are back in their homes, and the orcs have gone south with a small band following them, because Gollum is with them or following close behind, King Thranduil would like to see you, as well as Maegmariel, Baranoonien and Legolas. Legolas and Maegmariel are with the hunting party for Gollum, so only Baranoonien and Thranduil may see you now, and only for short periods of time."  
Annundaiel stared openly, there was only one person she knew that could manage to drag a simple sentence out for two full minutes.  
"Now I know who you are! Maikanaur, Baranoonien's friend!"  
Maikanaur smiled.  
"Aye, I have the pleasure of knowing Baranoonien, if it can be called that."  
Chuckling, Annundaeiel slowly began to get up again, but stopped when she received a sharp look from her caretaker. She was just trying to decide what to do, when Thranduil walked in. Rising gracefully from her seat, Maikanaur curtseyed. Getting a pointed look from her king, Maikanaur helped Annundaeiel to sit up, grumbling the entire time. When she was in a sitting position, Maikanaur left, curtseying again as she went out. Thranduil smiled.  
"My dear, you had us all worried!"  
She smiled.  
"I had myself worried, I must have overdone my self."  
"Indeed you did, we felt the magic from the gardens! Am I correct in thinking that it was Nenya's power that you used?"  
Annundaeiel felt her jaw drop.  
"Y-You know who I-I am?"  
"Of course, after I married Celibriay, Galandriel considered going to Valinor. Well, since she could not take the ring, she was going to give it to Celibray, I and my wife learned of your family, and your power."  
He sighed.  
"However, when Celibray was killed, Galandriel dropped all plans, and stayed. When you came I knew who you were, though no one else does."  
She breathed easier. Had Thranduil told everyone of her true heritage, she did not know what she would have done. Generally, people feared her name as they would a plauge. LaSinglo, which usually meant 'of the ring' scared everyone. It had driven her out of her previous homes countless times, Lorien, Rivendell, Gondor where she had dwelt with the half elves, they had all turned away after learning her true name. It had not been the rulers, but the people. Most did not care to give her a chance. When she had come to Mirkwood, she had learned from her mistakes. She only told the royal family of her true name when she had come. With the rest of the people she used no last name. It was common enough, so she was passed for a Lorien elf who had moved to Mirkwood when her parents had died. She stopped the thought there, wincing. Thranduil put a hand onto her shoulder, he could see the pain in her eyes.  
"Annundaeiel LaSinglo, your parents are proud of what you have done, as am I."  
He looked down to see that she had fallen asleep.  
Quietly he rose and left, leaving Annundaeiel to her dreams.  
*.*  
yes I know, its very choppy, but im getting back into the swing of things… 


	19. Walking in Dreams

She was in a dream. She knew it for a fact, but it was so real. She was young again, and creeping around in Lothlorien. She was grabbed from behind and began to giggle along with her mother, who began to tickle her. They collapsed into a heap of laughter, soon joined her father. Something flashed white, and she was older, but still laughing. This time she was at a table with her parents. They were eating and studying. Her father asked her a question, and she replied, in a different language, her dream self identified it as Quenya. Another question was asked, and this time the table was silent. She replied in orkish. More questions were asked all replied to in different languages, common, sindarien, various human languages, dwarfish, and even entish. When her dream self's knowledge of languages ran out, her parents clapped and hugged her smiling, the entire time. This time there was a blue flash, and she was standing with her parents, watching Galandriel work with her ring, Nenya. Two strode in, an elf and an Istari, one with a ring of power, and one without. Her dream self gasped, and tried to cover her eyes, to no avail. The image was pressed into her mind. She did not need to see more, she knew what happened next. A flash of red and there she was. Since she was watching and not there, it was not as bad. There it was, the elf passing the ring to the Istari. An arrow burrowed itself into a tree beside her, missing the elf by an inch. Jumping behind a tree, she saw her father do the same. Her mother however stood from the crouch she had held the entire time. She glowed with a light that was matched in the two rings present. The Istari used his staff and the entire glade lit up so entirely, that the orcs that were attacking looked worse than usual. Scrambling up a tree, she attempted to shoot from there. Though orcs fell, they continued to come, always heading for the rings, but never getting closer. A red light began to pulse, then exploded across the clearing. The orcs were pushed back, but not deterred at all, though burns showed on all of their faces. Now green light was slowly gathering, the color of the Air ring. It was thrown out around the ones who had the rings in their hands, who were working quickly to sort things out. The shield around the two elves and the Istari intensified, and then dissapered. Annundaeiel could still feel the magic from it though. As she continued to shoot, she realized the problem with her mother's plan, a scream shoot through the air, and everything seemed to stand still. Her mother fell to the ground, and her father, as he was running was shot down as well. Somehow Annundaeiel knew that if the orcs saw her, she would be killed as well, so she hid, and despratly hoped that no one thought to look up. They did not. Those with the rings, still enclosed in the sheild made quick work of the remaining orcs. They seemed in such small numbers now! When the last of them was gone, she closed her eyes, not daring to go down. Galandriel was the first to move, and went to the bottom of the tree conceling the elf. She held her arms out. Silently, she crawled down, still frightened. Darting around the older elf, she ran to kneel beside her mother, the only one still breathing. Fighting tears, she desperately tried to brush the hair out of her mother's quickly paling face.  
'Annundaeiel.'  
'Mother?'  
'I'm sorry.'  
'No mama, please, don't be, you taught me. Ill do it.'  
'I know. Thankyou. Be good.'  
'I will mama, go now, go join father, Ill be along in a long while.'  
Her mother smiled, and closed her eyes. Annundaeiel sat down hard. She was only about 1,000 thought Galandriel. Already her life has been torn apart. Annundaeiel looked at her hand, a long gash stretched from the tip of her middle finger to the bottom of her palm, the product of an orc's arrow. Ignoring the blood, she wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked at her hand again. She was still in shock, her dream self and her real-dream self. In real life, she had never really cried until many years after their deaths, but in this dream, she sat down and began to sob beside their bodies.   
She awoke slowly, this time in the night, and with more strength. Blinking tears from her eyes, she sat up. She looked down, the scar from the dream was still there, never changing, always reminding her of that day when Sauron failed to regain the rings for the last time. After the second time, he had sent orcs on a different mission, disguised as the same one. They had been ordered to slaughter the one known as the Keeper of the Rings, and all associated with her. Annundaeiel had barely escaped. Galandriel had taken her in, and protected her with Nenya, but after about 700 years, the memories became unbearable. She set off for Gondor, and settled there, but not for long. She was driven out after 80 years because she was a full-blooded elf amongst half bloods. She slowly had made her way to Rivendell, thinking it the next safe place. It was not, after 280 years she gave up trying to reason with the people of Rivendell. They were frightened of her name. She learned from her mistake though, and when she arrived at Mirkwood, she told only Thranduil. And now here she was.   
*.*.  
O.o! I am VERY PROUD of this chapter... GO ME!!!!  
the numbers are rounded, oh yes and REVEIW!!! please please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even if you have done so before, do so again!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	20. Return

She stood in the glade where Nilcrabnion had died. But this time, he was alive. He and four others were sitting down against the tree. Nilcrabnion looked up and said something to Gollum, she couldn't hear what it was. Gollum must have replied, because Nilcrabnion shook his eyes and sat near the others. Slowly, movement from the four died down, and she realized that they were asleep. She tried to call out, to run to them, to do something, but her voice was gone, and she was glued to the spot. Evil surged at her back as orcs streamed in, beginning to shoot…  
  
Gasping, she awoke, and immediately sat up. Panting silently, she also wept. They had all been so young…  
  
She wiped her eyes, and as she did, she realized that she had company.  
  
"Maegmariel!"  
  
Maegmariel looked at her for a moment, and then decided that Annundaeiel was not likely to tell her anything right then. She smiled.  
  
"Well, I see you are finally up, Legolas will be miffed."  
  
"Why, may I ask?"  
  
"Simple, because you woke up with me beside you, and not him."  
  
She blushed, which Maegmariel diplomatically ignored. She pretended to look around the room, though she had seen it many times before.  
  
"How long was I asleep this time?"  
  
"Well, we returned from the south after tracking the orcs about three hours ago. Legolas sat with you for the first two hours, until I told him to get some sleep. You had been asleep for nearly a day before you woke up just now, and I am told that you slept most of the time we were gone."  
  
"How far did you go?"  
  
Maegmariel looked down.  
  
"We followed them until we reached the Necromancer's former hold. We had to stop there, as the trolls were protecting the orcs by night. It is still an evil place, you can feel it."  
  
"I know."  
  
They sat in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts. They were interrupted when the door swung open.  
  
*.*  
  
HAHAHA I bet you cant guess who it is… ok, maybe you can but hey… 


	21. What to do.

1 Legolas backed in, saying  
  
"Maegmariel, how do you expect me to sleep when she is still asleep?"  
  
"But I am not asleep! And you obviously need it, more than me in fact!"  
  
He stopped and turned around, he had not heard Maegmariel talking to anyone when he came. Annundaeiel thought of something important that she had overlooked in her previous questioning.  
  
"Maegmariel, did you catch him?"  
  
Both of their faces fell, and she had her answer before any opened their mouth.  
  
"No, it was orchestrated so well. We could not get near him. Orcs always pushed us away. Whether he knew it or not, they were protecting him."  
  
"Yes I saw that as well."  
  
Maikanaur stuck her head in. When she saw the two in the room, her brow furrowed.  
  
"She needs rest, and so do you master elf! You have not slept for at least two days!"  
  
Her gaze then rested on Maegmariel.  
  
"And you Maegmariel, two hours of rest is not nearly enough to offset two days of lost rest, out, both of you!"  
  
They both got up and shuffled out of the room, hiding smiles. Maikanaur smiled and looked at her pointedly. Annundaeiel took the hint and closed her eyes.  
  
*******(too small of a chappie, so I go on.)  
  
Legolas, Thranduil, and Maegmariel sat in one of the more inner chambers, deciding what to do. It was not a happy meeting.  
  
"The Dunadan asked us to keep him! We must tell him that he has escaped."  
  
Maegmariel nodded at her father's comments.  
  
"Yes, we must, but where is he? He is a ranger, and is often unfindable."  
  
Legolas, long quiet, now spoke up.  
  
"I would tell Elrond Half-Elven, he is the father of Arwen. I also know that he goes to Rivendell often, for its peace."  
  
Thranduil thought over this information and finally nodded, coming to a conclusion.  
  
"There is nothing for it, Legolas, you must go to Rivendell and inform Elrond or The Dunadan of Gollum's dissapearence."  
  
Legolas sighed, he had known it would come to this.  
  
"Very well father, when should I leave?"  
  
"As soon as you have rested for a day."  
  
Maegmariel and Legolas arose, and walked from the room.  
  
*.*. (still too short)  
  
Annundaeiel sighed in her sleep. Legolas looked up from the map he was studying. He was supposed to be resting, but couldn't quite manage it. She hadn't woken since he last talked to her. He still wasn't used to the idea that he loved her, he had been denying it for so long…and now he had to leave. He could feel the uneasy dreams that she had, he could feel the darkness taking his land, it scared him.  
  
*.**  
  
ok that's better. This is going to pick up now that I can get Legolas out of there… for all of you that care at all, this is going to turn into a few books or whatever, cause this is too long…ah well…bb! 


End file.
